Trials of the Soul
by Kawaii Kitsune
Summary: Sequel to 'Born of Blood'. FINISHED! A year after the Evangeline incident, another threat arises to disrupt the peace. The Prophecy will be fulfilled. [Warning: HxK]
1. Prologue

**Trials of the Soul: Prologue**  
by: Kawaii Kitsune

Disclaimer: Yu Yu Hakusho and all the characters in the wonderful show do not belong to me, blah, blah, blah. You get the point. No money, don't sue, blah, blah, blah. Moving on.

Note: italics indicate thoughts.

* * *

The atmosphere was dark and dreary. Besides the moss covering the gray stone walls, nothing else decorated the underground room. The only sounds were of drops of moisture dripping from the ceiling. 

Two figures entered the room, concealed by darkness. They walked to the center of the room and stopped. The short of the two sank down and kneeled in front of the other. 

"What news do you bring?" asked the standing figure. His voice was low and masculine. "Has she found them yet?" 

"Almost, sire," the kneeling figure answered in a soft, feminine voice. "She is on her way to them as we speak. I have made sure of that." 

"Excellent," the first voice spoke again, "The Prophecy will be fulfilled." 

"Sire, may I ask how you intend to use her?" 

"Ah, you're concerned about her alternate role in the Prophecy." 

"Yes, sire," answered the female. 

"Worry not. She will bring about the destiny that we desire." He waved his hand, indicating that she was dismissed. 

"As you say, your majesty." The female bowed low and the rose to her feet. She then exited the room, leaving the other in the darkness. 

* * * * *

They were chasing her. Thirty of them, armed and determined. 

She ran like her life depended on it simply because, in fact, it did. She would not have resulted to such a cowardly act had she been in her full power. But she was not. So for now, she ran. 

And they followed. 

Every now and then, she would stop and attack, taking one of them by surprise. She would win but with a price. When she attacked, so did they. And while she would kill her target, they would make her bleed. She was fast but they were numerous. There was no end. 

They chased her the woods towards the populated city nearby. Their numbers were falling but so was her strength. It would not be long before she fell as well. They were drawing nearer to their goal. 

She was getting closer. She could feel their presence near, faint but definite. All she had to do was stay alive long enough to reach them. With that thought, she quickened her speed, using what reserves she had left to outrun her hunters and reach the only place she had left. 

_But will they help me? _

* * *

  
Okay, so it sucks. Give it some time, it's only the prologue. Reviews are welcome.


	2. Chapter One

**Trials of the Soul: Chapter One**  
by: Kawaii Kitsune 

Disclaimer: Yu Yu Hakusho and all the characters in the wonderful show do not belong to me, blah, blah, blah. You get the point. No money, don't sue, blah, blah, blah. Moving on. 

Note: italics indicate thoughts. 

* * *

Kurama kicked off his shoes and dropped his bad as soon as he entered the apartment, not caring about the mess he's making. He then promptly walked to comfy couch and plopped down on it, immediately melting into the soft cushions. The redhead closed his eyes and let out a contented sigh. He turned his head slightly when he heard a ruffling sound to his right. 

A figure in black clothing lazily walked into the room. "Tough day at work, fox?" 

Kurama smiled at his demon lover and gave a bit of a nod. "Somewhat but it's over now," he answered, "And now I have my two weeks of vacation to look forward to." 

"About time you got a break," retorted Hiei, which Kurama simply shrugged off. 

The kitsune patted to the empty space next to him on the couch, indicating for the fire demon to sit down, which he did. Kurama sank into to his lover's arms and closed his eyes, relaxing once again. Hiei lowered his head and softly kissed Kurama's rose-scented head. The fox smiled into Hiei's embrace. 

A year had passed since the incident with Hikoku and Evangeline, and the two lovers had finally settled down in a comfortable arrangement. Kurama purchased an apartment within walking distance from the hospital where he worked. There's also a beautiful park nearby with enough wildlife to keep the youko happy. Hiei was still under the employment of Mukuro but whenever he was not needed, he would spend time with his fox in the Ningenkai. As much as he detested the stupidity and weakness of ningens, he did enjoy the peacefulness of the human world. And there was always the redhead to keep him entertained. 

"Ne, Hiei?" Kurama's voice was slightly muffled by the fire demon's shirt. 

"Hn?" 

"Wanna take a walk in the park? It's been a while since I've last been there." 

"Hn." 

Kurama smiled again. "Thanks, love." 

* * * * *

The park was nearly deserted, it being dinnertime for normal families. Hand-in-hand, Kurama and Hiei walked silently through the woods. Kurama enjoyed being surrounded by wildlife, his natural domain, and Hiei loved the freedom of the outdoors, for he was still somewhat unfamiliar to the idea of being cooped up in an apartment all day. They slowly walked through a maze of trees and stopped at a clearing: their favorite spot. More than once, they had come here where no one would find them and make love under the stars. It was their secret and special place in the woods. 

As soon as they reached the center of the clearing, Hiei grabbed Kurama's side locks down and gave the fox a passionate kiss. Although the fire demon had grown some in the past year, he was still shorter than his redheaded lover. Kurama responded to the kiss by raising his hand and placing it on Hiei's face, gentling caressing the soft skin. 

A moving black shadow interrupted their perfect moment. 

Fighting instincts kicking in, the two demons immediately broke their kiss and switched to defensive stances, eyes scanning around for the enemy. They soon saw their targets. 

A figure in black was running towards them, followed closely by a dozen youkai. And the youkai are catching up. By the look of him, the cloaked figure seemed to be wounded for he would stumble every now and then, clutching at a particular place on his person. He stopped twenty feet away from Kurama and Hiei, and attacked the nearest youkai with a long sword. The demon died before his body hit the ground two seconds later. 

Then the others attacked. The black figure barely got out of it alive. 

Hiei looked over to the redhead and met his eyes. Kurama gave a slight nod and they both jumped into action. The fire demon's katana sliced through two youkai before the others noticed what was happening. The rose whip skewered another two while the cloaked individual polished off three more. 

Only four left. 

The plant life beneath them sprang into life and entangled the remaining youkai, immobilizing them. A quick pass by Hiei's sword finished them off nice and quick. The plants returned to their normal size and nature. The rose whip was reduced back into a beautiful red rose but the fire demon did not return his sword back into its scabbard. They turned towards the mysterious figure before them. 

Kurama was the first to speak. "Who are you?" 

In reply, the figure stumbled closer to the two demons. He stopped when Hiei raised his sword and pointed it at him. 

"He asked you a question," growled Hiei, eyes narrowing in suspicion and distrust, "Who are you?" 

A hand reached up and lowered the black hood of the cloak, revealing a beautiful young female with long, dark red hair and blood-red eyes. She had splatters of blood marring her face but otherwise, her visage was flawless and perfect. Kurama and Hiei stared at her in shocked disbelief. 

"Father," the girl said in a strained whisper, letting the extent of her exhaustion show, "please help me." 

Then she promptly collapsed. 

End of Chapter One

* * *

Very short, I know, but I thought it was an appropriate place to stop. Reviews are very welcome. 


	3. Chapter Two

**Trials of the Soul - Chapter Two**  
by: Kawaii Kitsune

Disclaimer: Yu Yu Hakusho and all the characters in the wonderful show do not belong to me, blah, blah, blah. You get the point. No money, don't sue, blah, blah, blah. Moving on.

Note: italics indicate thoughts.

* * *

"So, she's found them." 

"Yes, sire. Just as you predicted, they sided with her." 

"And now we'll sit back and watch the Prophecy unfold." 

* * * * *

After the two demons got over their initial shock, they rushed to Evangeline and checked her conditions. She had a few cuts and gashes over her body, no doubt from her pursuers, and she was losing a fair amount of blood. Kurama quickly grew some healing herbs and applied them to the wounds, and then Hiei wrapped them up with bandages. However, the lack of color on the girl's face made both of them worry. 

"Hiei, let's take her back to the apartment," suggest Kurama, "I don't think we should stay around there much longer." He turned to the corpses around him to emphasize his point. The fire demon simply nodded. 

Kurama carefully picked up the girl and the three of them made their way to the apartment, careful of not attracting too much attention to themselves. Luckily, it was already quite dark and the park was relatively deserted. They entered the residence and Kurama went directly to the spare bedroom next to theirs. Hiei followed close behind. 

"Hiei, I'm gonna need some cloth and a basin of cold water," Kurama said as he placed Evangeline carefully down on the soft mattress. "Her temperature is abnormally high." 

"Well, of course it is," retorted Hiei, "She is part fire demon." 

"No, I meant _abnormally_ high, even for a fire demon. Her ki is also fluctuating drastically." Kurama paused and looked over at his lover, hoping he knew the reason behind it. Hiei looked away and said nothing. Then he left the room, presumably to get the cloth and water. The redhead sighed and knelt down besides Evangeline's lying form, placing a reassuring hand on her head. _What's happening to you, Angel?_

As if in response to the inaudible question, Angel's eyes shot open and her body began to shake violently. Kurama back away out of reflex but he kept his eyes glued on the girl before him. At first, it seemed like she was having a seizure, her body convulsing out of control. Then, the shakings abruptly stopped and Angel wrapped her arms around herself, as if she was freezing. 

Simply put, she was freezing. 

The temperature of the room around her dropped dramatically. Kurama backed even further away to avoid the area of ice that was radiating from Angel. Icicles started to form from the ceiling and a thin layer of frost covered everything in the room, including Angel and Kurama. The redhead finally, although reluctantly, backed out of the room completely and shut the door to keep out the cold. 

"What's the matter, fox?" Hiei stood next to Kurama with a basin of water in him hands and a damp cloth hanging off his left arm. 

"It's Angel," Kurama answered with a bewildered look, "Her powers are going out of control. She's probably turned the room into an icebox by now." 

"Hn, proof of her Koorime heritage." 

"If she continues like this, she'll die." 

Hiei, not one known for his great patience, walked over to the door and pushed it open, mentally ready to be bombarded by the freezing temperature. He was not prepared, however, when an intense wave of heat blasted through the doorway. 

The room was no longer layered with ice but was instead glowing red from the extreme heat. The wisps of steam that evaporated towards the ceiling were the only remains of the ice that once covered the room. In the center of it lied Angel, cloak shed and cast to the floor, revealing the simple black dress she wore beneath. Her hair was plastered to her skin from the perspiration. She tossed and turned on the bed, unaware of her surroundings but painful aware of the turmoil inside of her. Hiei and Kurama watched all of this from the doorway, unable to help her but also incapable of looking away. Kurama let out a sigh of relief when Angel's body finally stopped writhing in pain and the heat began to recede. 

He relaxed too soon. 

Plants suddenly sprouted from every corner of the room. Flowers from the vase next to Angel's bed began to grow and climb. Stems and leaves soon covered each and every inch of the room. They surrounded the unconscious figure of their creator, protecting her from harm. Angel, though quite peaceful in her current state, looked drained and weak. 

"She's used up too much of her ki," Hiei simply stated. 

"Hiei, ward her," said Kurama, "It's the only way to keep her powers under control until she regains consciousness." 

"And how exactly am I supposed to get near her with those Makai plants guarding her?" 

"I'll take care of the plants. You just worry about Angel." 

Hiei "hned" and said nothing more. He simply stood ready with a ward in hand, waiting for Kurama to finish his task. 

The redhead focused all of his attention on the plants surrounding Angel's lying form. At first the plants refused to budge but soon enough they started to inch away under the coaxing of their new master. As soon as they were far enough from the bed, Hiei ran over to the girl and placed the ward on her body. With their source of power gone, the wildlife in the room shrank back into their former state. 

"What's happening to her?" Kurama asked as he looked down at his daughter's still form. The ward was doing a good job of keeping her powers in check without inflicting any pain on her. 

"How should I know? She's not even supposed to be alive." 

"Do you think Genkai and Yukina might know?" 

No answer. 

"You watch her, Hiei. I'll callm them." And Kurama swiftly left the room. 

Hiei stared down at the calm and serene girl on the bed. He had never seen her so up-close before. The last time he saw her was during their battle, where the girl, their blood-born daughter, used her own body as a shield to save both himself and Kurama from Hikoku's spell. And she supposedly died because of it. But here she was, alive, though not well, right in front of him. _How did you survive?_

"No luck." Kurama re-entered the room with a solemn look. "I described the situation and none of them has ever heard of such an abnormal occurrence." Kurama sat down next to the bed, resting for the first time since they arrived home. "Then again, Angel is anything but normal." 

"Why not ask the scientists that created her?" Hiei inquired. 

"Impossible," the fox answered, "Koenma wiped all three of their minds clean of the incident as soon as they all recovered. As far as they're concerned, there was never a project." 

"He missed one." 

"What do you mean?" 

"I mean, there was one more person that was involved in Angel's creation." Hiei paused and turned towards Kurama to look at him in the eye. "And she wasn't human."

End of Chapter Two

* * *

Another chapter down. I'll be explaining some stuff in the next chapter so you'll no longer be so confused. Sorry. Also, I'm gonna be using the name Angel from now on; it's easier than spelling out Evangeline all the time. Hope it's still good and interesting to read. Please review!


	4. Chapter Three

**Trials of the Soul: Chapter Three**  
by: Kawaii Kitsune 

Disclaimer: Yu Yu Hakusho and all the characters in the wonderful show do not belong to me, blah, blah, blah. You get the point. No money, don't sue, blah, blah, blah. Moving on. 

Note: italics indicate thoughts. 

* * *

Someone was knocking on the door, the sound echoing through the rather empty room. The occupant looked at the door from her sitting position with feelings of confusion and a little bit of suspicion. All her years of experience had taught her that one could never be too careful. And it being nearly midnight, she wasn't expecting any visitors. 

So she waited. 

The visitors seemed to be very persistent and continued knocking. Wanting her peace and quiet back, she finally rose from the chair and walked over to the door. She leaned against the door and spoke through the wood. "Who's there?" 

"Someone who needs some questions answered, Little Devil." 

Akuma's eyes widened upon hearing her nickname being revealed, her mind registering who the visitors were. She opened the door slowly and just as she predicted, there stood Hiei and Kurama. Her second shock of the day came when she saw the unconscious body of Evangeline #20010 in Kurama's arms. Akuma opened the door wider to allow entrance to her unexpected guests. 

"We're sorry to bother you at such an hour," Kurama apologized while placing the girl on a couch, "but you're the only one that we could turn to." 

"What happened?" asked Akuma, "I thought Evangeline perished along with Hikoku and all of his minions." 

"So did we," Hiei answered, looking at the girl, "Obviously, we were wrong." 

"We need your knowledge," Kurama said, "Something's happening to Angel and we don't understand it." 

"What's wrong with her? Describe it to me." 

"Though her youki is steady and under control now, only two hours ago, her powers were going out of control. She began to shake and convulse, youki rising and falling to drastic levels. Then she froze the room. I was told her Koorime powers were tampered with and changed to control over the element of water. The ice was a complete surprise to me." 

"Evangeline's powers are special," Akuma explained, "Her powers over water come from a combination of genetic manipulation and flawless control over her fire aspect. What is ice but the solid form of water? Simply melt the ice." 

"How do you know this?" demanded Hiei, "You told me that it was top secret information." 

"It was. But did you really think that someone like me would let that stop me from finding out? Before Koenma could destroy all the information from the project, I obtained copies of every single document, including the top secret ones." Akuma looked down at the girl, the product of a year's research and labor. "So, was that it? Or is there more to the story?" 

"There's more." Kurama proceeded to continue and complete the explanation to Akuma. 

"So, the flaws finally appeared." 

"What do you mean by flaws?" Kurama inquired. 

"Evangeline was not the first created in the project, but out of the ten original specimen, she was the only one that survived without fault. The rest of the group was overjoyed at the success but I had my doubts. I knew she was bound to have some flaws, and now they've shown themselves." 

"What's happening to her, exactly?" 

"She is losing control over her abilities and the conflicting powers are battling each other for dominance inside of her. The internal struggle is wreaking havoc on her genetic makeup, meaning her DNA is slowing breaking down. If this continues, she'll end up destroying herself." 

There was nothing but silence for a while. Kurama gazed down at the sleeping girl while Hiei walked by a window and stared outward at the darkness of the night. Akuma, having answered all of their questions, left to make some tea for herself and her guests. She came back fifteen minutes later to the exact same scene with a tray. 

She decided to break the silence. "Although I may not know how to cure her of this dilemma, there may be someone that does." 

Kurama whipped his head around to face Akuma. "Who?" 

"The Oracle." 

"I've heard of her," said Hiei, "But she died thousands of years ago." 

Akuma shook her head. "A new Oracle is born every century to replace the previous one." 

"Where is the Oracle?" asked Kurama. 

"In an uncharted land in the northern part of the Makai. It's mostly known as the Wasteland. Rarely does anyone travel there." 

"I'm familiar with it. All my years as a youko have given me knowledge of practically all the Makai regions." 

"There's nothing that the Oracle does not know. She may be your only chance of saving your Angel." 

* * * * *

"Hiei, can you love her?" 

They were walking in silence back from Akuma's home towards their own. It was well into the night and the streets were deserted. Every now and then a car would speed past and disappear down the road. Kurama still carried the unconscious Angel in his arms. The girl seemed to be sleeping peacefully which was a relief to the redhead. He smiled down at his daughter but then turned his gaze to Hiei when he did not respond. 

"Hiei?" 

"Do what you want." 

"I want to do what _we_ want," Kurama said, "This may be the only chance of having a child of our combined blood…but I want both of us to make this decision. If you can't accept and love Angel, then I'll detach from her." 

"Do you love her?" "Yes, I think I do. She _is_ the child of our blood and as such, I feel a connection to her. Don't you?" 

He was met with utter silence. 

Kurama could do nothing but sigh and continue moving. His feet were becoming painful from all the walking and his arms finally started to register the weight of Angel's body. The muscles seemed to slacken with every step. He feared that he would drop her any second. It was overly apparent that he was tiring. 

"Hand her over," Hiei said as he reached for the girl. 

"It's alright, Hiei-san." A weak voice suddenly spoke up before Kurama could reply. "I can walk on my own." 

The demon couple looked on in surprise as the girl's eyelids slowly opened. After refocusing her eyes to her current surroundings, she placed an arm around Kurama's neck. Kurama, recovering from his surprise, finally registered what she was trying to do and slowly lowered his arm to place her feet gently on the ground. He then carefully let go of her but stayed close enough to catch her should she fall. Luckily, she didn't. 

"When did you regain consciousness?" asked Kurama, now smiling and happy. 

"I do not know the exact time but I would say around fifteen minutes ago," answered Angel. 

"That means you heard everything," Hiei stated simply. 

Angel lowered her head to hide her face and replied to an emotionless voice, "Yes, I heard." 

"Angel, we were only- " 

"It's alright, Kurama-san," interrupted Angel, "You don't have to explain." She raised her head to look the redhead in the eye and then bowed. "I would like to thank you both for going through so much trouble to take care of me. And don't worry, I'll leave now so I will no longer be a bother." 

She turned to leave but a hand reached out and firmly grabbed her arm, preventing her from departing. "You're dying, Angel," explained Kurama, cutting straight to the chase, "And if you leave now alone, you'll probably be dead within two weeks." 

"I understand," Angel answered, "And I appreciate your warning. But I was never meant to exist in the first place. No one will miss me." 

"I care, so no matter what, I'm going to find a way." Kurama looked over at Hiei. "Alone, if I must." He then turned his attention back to Angel "And regardless of how you came into existence, you are alive now. Don't throw your life away." 

The girl just stared at him for a long time but eventually, she nodded and accepted the meaning of his words. Kurama let out a sigh of relief and smiled. 

"Arigatou, Kurama-san." 

"Does that mean you'll be accompanying me to the Oracle?" 

"If she knows the way to my salvation, then yes," answered Angel. She then cracked a small smile at her redheaded father. 

"Hiei, will you be joining us?" asked the fox. 

"Hn." 

* * * * *

"What is your update?" 

"Sire, everything is going according to plan." 

"Perfect. The next phase will now begin." 

End of Chapter Three

* * *

Finally finished another chapter. More of the plot revealed and hopefully that got rid of some of the confusion. But there's more to come! Hehehehe! ^_^ Anyway, please review. 


	5. Chapter Four

**Trials of the Soul: Chapter Four**  
by: Kawaii Kitsune

Disclaimer: Yu Yu Hakusho and all the characters in the wonderful show do not belong to me, blah, blah, blah. You get the point. No money, don't sue, blah, blah, blah. Moving on.

Note: italics indicate thoughts.

* * *

Everything was explained to Angel on the rest of the way back to the apartment. They were all exhausted when they entered the door. Kurama and Hiei quickly made their way to their bedroom while Angel chose to crash on the sofa in the living room. They were asleep within five minutes. 

The three of them began their journey to the Oracle the following day. It was agreed that the sooner they leave the better; there was no reason to wait for Angel's conditions to worsen. They packed what provisions they needed and headed for the nearest portal to the Makai. 

The Makai air was hot and humid. The sky was not the clear blue of the Ningenkai; it was deep red. The group did not stop to observe the scenery, however. They made quick passage through the dense forests and only stopped every hour to reexamine their current direction. However, soon darkness fell upon the land and the three were forced to stop for the night. They found a comfortable spot in the center of a large forest and set up camp. Kurama, with a little help from Angel, coaxed the trees to close around them, hiding them from sight and shielding them from outsiders. Hiei started a fire with a small burst of his ki. They rested for the first time in the day. 

They sat in silence for what seemed like hours, each taking small bits of food from their packs. Angel chewed slowly at her food while gazing mindlessly into the fire. Hiei decided to sit apart from the rest of the group, choosing a tree branch as his seat. Kurama stared intently at Angel, thousands of questions gnawing at him inside his head. He finally gave into curiosity and interest. 

"Angel, why are you still alive?" he asked. 

A little taken back by the bluntness of the question, the girl looked at the redhead in surprise. Then she recovered and almost smiled. "I suppose you've been wondering that for a while, ne?" 

"It's crossed my mind, yes," Kurama answered with a smirk, "I'm sure Hiei has been curious as well." He turned his attention to the fire demon on the tree branch. 

"Hn." 

The fox turned once again to face Angel. "So please, enlighten us with your tale. How did you survive that blast?" 

"That blast was meant to separate the soul from the body, destroying both in the process," Angel explained, "The reason it did not work on me is simple: I have no soul." 

The couple's eyes widened at the news. 

"As you both know, I was created, not born. Thus, I was never given a soul. The spell did however knock me unconscious, which prevented me from escaping when the fortress collapsed on top of me. 

"Fortunately, due to the abnormal strength and endurance given to me, I was not crushed; I was simply buried and trapped beneath. After regaining consciousness after an undistinguishable amount of time, I escaped from the fallen rubble. I left the fortress remains and stumbled through the forest aimlessly, no destination in mind. 

"I realized that I had nowhere to go. All who knew me either despised me or died because of me. Where could I turn to? I was alone in the world with no purpose in life. And yet, for some reason, I chose to continue living. Strange, isn't it?" 

"No, it's not strange at all," Kurama replied. 

"But why continue with life if it holds no meaning?" 

"How are you so sure that your life has no meaning? Not everything is apparent or obvious to the eye. Some people live their whole existence trying to find their meaning in life. Others decide that they will not leave their lives to fate or chance; instead, they create their own purpose." 

"I've lost my only purpose." 

"If you truly believed that, you would never have healed your wounds," Kurama pointed out, "You would have let yourself die." 

"I did not heal myself back to health." 

"Then who did?" 

"A widow named Toki. After possibly hours of wandering, I finally found a sign of civilization: a little hut surrounded by tall oak trees. I would not have approached had I not been so weak but I was desperate. I never reached the hut for I soon lost consciousness again. 

"I woke up in soft bed, warm and comfortable. My wounds had been cleaned and bandaged and my clothes had been washed and mended. A boy sat besides the bed, introducing himself as Shinta. I then met his mother Toki. They were the ones who found me half-dead outside their hut and nursed me back to health. 

"I remained with the two of them for several weeks after my recovery, out of duty more than anything else. The mundane life they led was habitual and meaningless but also pleasant in a way. And so I stayed, and helped out where I could. 

"Still, one thing puzzled me. I could not comprehend why they took in a complete stranger into their home and helped her, though they had nothing to gain from it." 

"It's called compassion," explained Kurama. 

"Yes...compassion. Still a foreign concept to me." Angel continued, "And I suppose it was this 'compassion' that drove me to run when youkai started to hunt me and made me a threat to the mother and son. 

"Then the spells started. 

"Between the hunters and the power struggle within me, it soon became increasingly hard to stay alive. More than once, I lost the will to go on, but somehow I survived. And I found you. I decided long ago that I would put my fate in your hands; you had no choice in my birth but you will have one in my death." Angel fell silent, indicating that she was finished with her tale. 

"Hn, coward," said Hiei. 

Angel turned her face upward to look Hiei in the eye, somewhat startled by the unexpected comment. 

"You want to avoid taking responsibility for your life so instead, you throw that task upon us. What a selfish and cowardly thing to do." 

"Angel, what do _you_ want to do?" asked Kurama. "I...don't know. I just..." _I just don't want to be alone anymore._ She put on her emotionless mask and turned away from Kurama's searching gaze and Hiei's intense stare. "I want to rest." She stood up and walked over to her tent, stopping at the flap but not turning back to face the couple. "Oyasumi nasai, Kurama-san, Hiei-san." Then she entered without another word. 

_She's changed,_ thought Kurama, _Still as indifferent as ever but no longer an emotionless shell._ The fox smiled as he remembered the similarities between Angel and a certain fire demon. 

"What are you grinning about, fox?" Hiei asked. 

"Nothing," Kurama replied with a mischievous look, "But I think I'll go to bed as well." He strolled over to their tent and look back seductively. "Care you join me?" 

* * * * *

The night air was silent except for the chirping of Makai insects around their camp. The sky was clear but there were no stars to be seen. The glow from the yellow moon was the only source of light in the darkness of night. A gentle breeze blew across the land, rustling the fabric of the tents. 

Hiei lied awake on his back, listening to the breathing of his lover next to him and lost in his thoughts. The sudden appearance of Angel had startled him, disrupting his comfortable life with Kurama. He didn't trust the girl, not after what she put them through the last time they had met. His fox may be gullible and forgiving but Hiei did not have that luxury. He could not trust so easily; such tendencies could get him, and the redhead, killed someday. The reason he decided to go on this excursion was because he did not trust their "daughter" alone with Kurama. Or so he convinced himself. 

A rustle came from outside. 

Hiei immediately stiffened and rolled into a crouching position, ready to pounce. This action woke up the sleeping fox, who slowly opened his eyes. 

"Hiei, what-" 

"Shh." He silenced Kurama and pointed to his eye, signaling for him to listen. 

Kurama instantly concentrated and listened for any unusual sounds. Then, he heard them. 

"They're heading for Angel's tent," whispered Hiei. 

Kurama nodded to confirm the statement. "What should we do?" 

"Why should we do anything?" Hiei snorted, "She can take care of herself." 

A deep resounding scream interrupted Kurama's reply. The couple quickly made their way out of the tent and into the open. They could not have prepared themselves for the scene. 

Five darkly clad figures surrounded Angel a few feet away from her tent; another figure lied at her feet, burned to a crisp. What surprised them the most were her eyes. They glowed a demonic red, as if they were on fire. Steam rose from the ground under her and the temperature rose as well. She looked up from the body lying on the ground and transferred her gaze to the closest figure. 

He abruptly burst into flames, screaming in agony as the fires melted his skin and reduced him to ashes. 

The remaining figures backed away quickly, trying to flee from her deathly glare, but there was no escape as Angel promptly administered the same execution upon all of them, picking them off like flies. Soon the field was filled with charred bodies and the smell of burning flesh. 

Then she turned her attention to the only two who remained: Kurama and Hiei. 

End of Chapter Four

* * *

Lots of talking and background information. Hope it wasn't too boring. More of the plot will be revealed in the next chapter, along with The Prophecy (if all goes according to plan). Also, if anyone cares, I can form a mailing list of all those who want to know when the next chapter is up. If you want to be on the mailing list, somehow get your e-mail address to me, whether through e-mail, AIM, or review. Thank you! ^_^ 


	6. Chapter Five

**Trials of the Soul: Chapter Five**  
by: Kawaii Kitsune 

Disclaimer: Yu Yu Hakusho and all the characters in the wonderful show do not belong to me, blah, blah, blah. You get the point. No money, don't sue, blah, blah, blah. Moving on. 

Note: italics indicate thoughts. 

* * *

"Angel, it's okay," said Kurama, "It's only us." 

But Angel's eyes did not dim. Nor did the flames around her. She raised her ki and a wall of fire erupted behind Kurama and Hiei, burning their tent and blocking their escape. 

"What are you doing?" asked Hiei as a fireball flew his way. _Has she betrayed us already?_ "Stop!" 

Angel's face scrunched up in deep concentration, fighting an invisible battle within her. "I can't!" exclaimed the girl, "It's beyond my control!" Another fireball was let loose. 

Hiei growled low in his throat as he prepared to dispose of the problem, but Kurama stopped him. 

"Hiei, don't." 

"She'll destroy us all." 

"I won't let you kill her." 

"Then what do you propose we do?" 

"Wait for my signal and then knock her out." 

Hiei was about to protest but Kurama was already on the move. The redhead jumped high in the air and twisted acrobatically to avoid the fireballs coming his way. Due to the elaborate mid-air twists and turns, Angel failed to notice the seeds that the fox throw at her feet. As soon as Kurama landed, the seeds began to sprout and grow into vines, entangling the girl and immobilizing her. Angel became momentarily disoriented and distracted. 

"Hiei, now!" 

A blur of black and Angel was unconscious yet again. The fires, starved of the youki that fed them, eventually died down and went out. 

"You didn't hurt her, did you?" Kurama asked as he approached Hiei and the now sleeping Angel. 

"I hit her with the hilt of my sword," replied Hiei as he sheathed his katana, "Don't worry, she'll live," he added in a mocking tone. 

Neither of them sensed the presence of a pair of eyes watching them from the trees above. 

* * * * *

"What news of our trio?" 

"Sire, there were some...difficulties." 

"What sort of difficulties?" 

"It seems that some worthless demon scum almost ruined all of your plans." 

"Oh? Do explain." 

"They somehow penetrated the protective barrier that Kurama created and managed to get themselves killed. Angel showed no mercy for them." 

"I fail to see your point." 

"She lost control of her powers and nearly destroyed them all, herself included." 

"I see... We'll have to speed up the plans, then. We can't have any more mishaps like this." 

"Yes, sire." 

* * * * *

No one spoke of the incident as they left the camp area early the next morning. Not a word was whispered during the hike up the mountains and the trip down the slopes. There was complete silence when they stopped for a breather and the silence continued through the forests and plains. 

"We're here," Kurama stated, speaking the first words of the day. 

The area was a wasteland, fitting of its name, barren and desolate. No plants grew and no water flowed. The land was completely devoid of life. In the center of the land, though, stood a small temple. Lacking in decorations and ornaments, it was a simple white building that represented life in the midst of all the death. 

"Let's get going," said the fox, "The Oracle must be inside." They all complied and made their way towards the temple. Once inside, they noticed that the interior was far from the exterior. The floors were of pure marble, along with the columns, statues, and fountains that decorated the room. At the end of the room stood a golden throne, placed on top of a beautiful Venetian rug. Two lovely young maidens attended to the elegant woman seated in the throne. 

The woman, the Oracle, was dressed in simple robes but that only seemed to enhance her beauty and radiance. Her hair was that of the sun and they cascaded down her back in lush curls. Her eyes reflected the color of the sky, crystal and blue. Her cheeks were rosy pink, signs of her youth, and her lips were redder than blood. Those lips curled up into a smile when she saw the three travelers. 

"Welcome," the Oracle said in a melodious voice, "I have been expecting you." 

"Then I presume you know why we have come," said Kurama. 

"Of course," she replied, "You wish to know the fate of your daughter." The Oracle glanced over at Angel with an interested look. "And if there's any way to alter her fate. Am I correct?" 

"Hai," the fox replied. 

"I'll cut to the chase now and tell you what you wish to know." She shifted slightly in her seat to get more comfortable. "If your daughter remains in the state she is in now, she will die within a week. That is her unfortunate fate. But, if you choose to fight fate, there is one hope. I have heard of a miracle drug that exists in a kingdom north of here called Syrona, a drug that can cure any maladies. It's her only chance." 

"We thank you for your help," Kurama spoke for all of them, "We shall take our leave now." 

The Oracle watched them intently as they left, smiling a secretive little smile. 

* * * * *

"How can we trust her?" Hiei, the ever-suspicious demon, had had a bad feeling since the beginning. "We're relying too much on what Akuma and that Oracle woman are saying." 

"Hiei," said Kurama, "if I do recall, it was your idea to go to Akuma in the first place. I assumed you trusted her." 

"Since you were so insistent in saving Angel, Akuma was the only choice," Hiei said matter-of-factly, "You should know by now that I don't trust easily." 

"Believe, Hiei, I know," Kurama said with a small smirk, "I know." 

Angel remained silent through the entire ordeal, lost in her thoughts. She barely registered the Oracle's answer or the conversation between her two fathers because of the struggle within her head. _I could have killed them,_ she thought, _It went beyond my control and I could have killed us all. I can't let that happen again._ Her mind reeled. _But what if I can't prevent it?_ That possibility scared her more than anything ever had. _I _can't_ lose control again._

"Angel, did you hear me?" Kurama's voice broke her musings. 

The girl slightly shook her head to clear it of lingering thoughts. "No, what did you say, Kurama-san?" 

"I said that Syrona is just over those hills. If we travel nonstop, we'll reach it a few hours after nightfall. Are you willing to make the entire trip today or should we camp somewhere for the night and continue tomorrow?" 

"I wish to reach Syrona as soon as possible," Angel responded. 

"Then it's settled," Kurama said, "Let's get going." 

* * * * *

"Sire, the next phase of the plan has been completed." 

"Excellent. You've performed you role with precision and expertise. After I reach my destiny, you will be greatly rewarded." 

"Nothing could be a greater reward than to serve you by your side, sire." 

The master smiled at his servant. "Don't worry, I intend to keep you around for a long time. Someone of your loyalty and talent should not go wasted. Now, let's wait for our puppets to walk into our trap. Prepare yourself to greet our guests." A deep resounding laugh echoed in the room. 

* * * * * 

They reached the kingdom walls three hours after the setting of the sun. The land became dark and cold but they did not bother the trio. They passed by the unguarded gates silently and entered into the kingdom. It was more like a city than a kingdom as it was rather small in size. To pass through the streets without attracting too much attention, each of the three put on black hooded cloaks to hide their distinguishing appearances. 

"I suggest we split up and ask around about this miracle drug," Kurama said. 

Hiei didn't like the sound of leaving his fox wandering alone in a strange city. Too many things could happen. He never got a chance to voice his objection, however. 

"Ah, just the three that I've been expecting." A female figure stood in front of them, surrounded by a dozen demons in armor. They looked like the guards of a castle. The girl had jet-black hair that was pulled back into a braid, which ended a little below her shoulder blades. Her eyes were the deepest blues they had ever seen, intense and piercing. What was odd about them was that the colors would shift every now and then, going from dark to light and then back to dark again. 

"Who the hell are you?" demanded Hiei, hand on the hilt of his sword. 

"Don't you recognize me?" the girl said while putting a hand over her mouth, feigning surprise, "I suppose you've never seen me in this form before." Then, suddenly, her entire body shimmered and changed, her form now of someone new but familiar to the trio. "Now do you know me?" 

"Akuma!" 

End of Chapter Five

* * *

This chapter went a little bit longer than I expected so I'm pushing the Prophecy to the next chapter. Gomen. But hey, I revealed more of the plot. That's good, ne? Ne? Ahem, anyway, please do review; I worked hard to crank out this chapter in such a short time. Thanks to all those who have already reviewed for the previous chapters! You're the reason I continue writing. ^_^ 


	7. Chapter Six

**Trials of the Soul: Chapter Six**  
by: Kawaii Kitsune

Disclaimer: Yu Yu Hakusho and all the characters in the wonderful show do not belong to me, blah, blah, blah. You get the point. No money, don't sue, blah, blah, blah. Moving on.

Note: italics indicate thoughts.

* * *

"You three are far too dense and trusting of people," mocked Akuma, "and that will be your downfall." She turned to the soldiers around her and barked an order in a foreign dialect. "Remember," she switched back to an understandable tongue, "Kamishi-sama wants them alive. No fatal wounds." She smirked and backed away as the armored soldiers advanced on the group of three, surrounding them. 

The three stood back-to-back, keeping a close eye on the closest demons. Hiei and Angel both unsheathed their swords while Kurama reached into his hair and pulled out a perfect red rose. He extended the rose out and it snapped into a thorn-covered whip. They prepared themselves for an onslaught. 

At first, all the soldiers did was circle them, closing them in, but all of a sudden, as if on cue, they jumped the three demons in the center. Kurama, Hiei and Angel soon found out that their attackers were not normal soldiers that were weak and dispensable. No, the demons sent to capture them were bounty hunters and hired assassins, highly trained and quite capable of completing the task at hand. They were in trouble. 

"What's the matter?" teased Akuma, "Scared?" Then she laughed. "You should be. What my lord wants, he gets. And right now, he wants Evangeline." 

By now the soldiers had divided themselves into three groups of four, one group for each demon. What was truly amazing was that each group of attackers seemed to complement its individual target. The four in combat with Hiei were all water demons with mastery of the sword. They were all extremely fast, to all appearances matching the fire demon's speed. Those after Kurama were masters of fire and plants. While the plant wielders did not possess the power and knowledge to overcome Kurama's control, they held their own just long enough for the fire masters to burn away his plants of destruction. Angel's attackers were the worst. Because of her unique combination of powers, it would have been difficult to pinpoint her weakness by countering her elemental abilities. That was why not only was her group consisted of all three of her elements - fire, water, and earth - but it also contained a psychic. Angel may have been strong physically but she was not experienced enough to fight against a mental attack. And _that_ was her biggest weakness. 

"Can we please hurry this up?" Akuma yawned as one of the demons slashed at Hiei's chest. Luckily, Hiei jumped away in time. "Kamishi-sama is a busy man and does not like to be kept waiting." 

Kurama was actually doing quite well. Although he was at a slight disadvantage at the beginning of the battle, he was able to outsmart them and managed to dispose of two of his attackers. However, he was getting tired while the remaining two only seemed slightly winded. He risked a glance over to Hiei and saw that he, too, was slowing down. Of his group, only one remained, but that one appeared to be the leader of the pack, the most skilled of them all. After nearly dodging a blast of fire, Kurama looked over to study Angel's progress with her enemies. Within a second, the redhead could see that something was wrong. 

Angel's skin was pale and her breathing came in ragged gasps. She could barely stand, much less evade the oncoming attacks from the two remaining soldiers surrounding her. The weakening girl dodged blow after blow, each assault getting closer and closer to connecting. Then she suddenly collapsed, clutching her head in pain and agony. A bloodcurdling scream filled the city. Angel wreathed and writhed while her youki went on the fritz. Fire erupted around her, soon to be dowsed by a downpour of water. Shortly after the flames disappeared, the plants began to sprout and strive, sucking up all the water in the soil. And as suddenly as it all began, it stopped, leaving Angel powerless and unconscious before her enemies. The soldiers seized her within seconds. 

"Angel!" screamed Kurama. He moved to attack her closest captor but stopped when one of them put a sword to her throat. That was enough of a distraction to ensure his capture as well. 

"Sentiments are a weakness," said Akuma, "I thought you would've learned that with all your years in the Makai, Kurama." She then turned over to Hiei, who had witnessed both their arrests but did not stop fighting. "Well, Hiei? Will you stop or should I kill your pretty little redhead here?" Akuma raised the point of a sword to Kurama's heart. 

Hiei was at a standoff. He could not let his fox die but he could not trust Akuma. What if he surrendered and she killed both of them anyway? She did say that her master only wanted Angel. 

"Tick-tock, Hiei." To emphasize her point, she applied a little pressure on the sword, forcing an inch of the tip into Kurama's chest, drawing some blood and pain from the kitsune. 

At that, Hiei stopped attacking and stood still, sword still in hand but not moving. His attacker also stopped his movements. 

"Now that's a good boy," praised Akuma, "Sheathe your sword and toss it over here." Hiei could do nothing but obey. As soon as the sword and scabbard left his hand, the nearest soldier captured and warded him, binding his physical being and his demonic energies. The same was done with Kurama and Angel. 

"Take those two to Kamishi-sama's dungeon," Akuma commanded, pointing to Kurama and Hiei. Then she turned around and walked over to the soldiers handling Angel. "She will go to my lord's throne room. He will be most pleased with the results and will reward you all handsomely." She smiled. 

* * * * *

A man sat silently on a throne, surround only by candlelight and cold stone. His golden hair shined brilliantly even in the low light and his eyes glimmered secretively. He was beautiful to say the least but he did not pride himself on his looks. No, Kamishi knew he was destined to be more than just the king of a small kingdom in the outskirts of the Makai. With a name that meant "first son of God," he was meant to hold power like no other. His glory was foretold within the Prophecy and he intended to see that Prophecy come true. A smile appeared when a knock was sounded on the throne room door. 

"Enter," he commanded. 

The door opened, revealing Akuma, two armor-clad soldiers and the now conscious Angel, the prize from the battle. The shape-shifter and the soldiers walked towards the throne, dragging their bound and warded captor along. They finally stopped two feet away from their king and knelt. Akuma was the first to look up to gaze upon the face of her lord. 

"Sire, we have brought you your prize," Akuma said. Kamishi gestured for her to stand and so she did. "As you can see, she is unharmed, just as you had ordered." 

"Yes, excellent," the king said, studying Angel's every feature, "You had done well." He turned his attention to the two soldiers holding the girl. "You two may leave. The reward for her capture is in the treasure room. I have also added a little something extra to repay you for your good service." 

The two rose from their position, bowed one last time to their lord and left the room, closing the down behind them. Angel now stood alone before her hunter and his loyal servant. She said nothing but instead stared defiantly into Kamishi's eyes. She did not try to struggle or escape from her bonds; she knew that the wards were far too powerful for her to break in her current state. So she waited and watched. 

"You're probably wondering why I went through the trouble of bringing you here," said Kamishi. 

_Bringing me here?_ Angel thought. 

"Oh yes, I brought you here," he continued, "Akuma, under my command, sent to the Oracle. I knew that the fire demon would never have walked in here without a more reliable source than Akuma. And once you reached the temple, the Oracle told you to come here." 

"So do you control the Oracle as well?" asked Angel bitterly. _How could I have been so_ trusting_?_

"Of course not," he answered, "The Oracle follows no commands except for those of the gods. No, the Oracle you saw was a mere trickery." He then pointed to Akuma, whose form shimmered and transformed to that of the woman they saw at the temple: the Oracle. "Having a shape-shifter loyal to you is such a valuable asset, don't you think?" He smirked at Angel's expression, which showed just a slight evidence of shock. 

"You still haven't told me why you want me." 

"Ah yes. Even if you did not meet the true Oracle, she does exist. And I went to her long ago, seeking my destiny from her." Kamishi walked over to one of the stone walls and on it hanged a parchment with some writing on it. "It was then that I learned of the Prophecy, _our_ Prophecy. 

_

A child of water, fire and earth, 

_

Born not from flesh but from blood, 

Shall one day lead Syrona to greatness 

Or destruction. 

Her soul shall determine her destiny. 

"If you haven't already guessed, that child is you." 

"And what do you intend to do with me." 

"Isn't it obvious? I intend to use you to conquer all of Ningenkai." 

End of Chapter Six

* * *

Ah, the plot finally appeared. Didn't think it'd happen, did ya? ^_~ Anyway, only about 2-3 chapters left. Hope you're still liking it. Please review! 


	8. Chapter Seven

**Trials of the Soul: Chapter Seven**  
by: Kawaii Kitsune 

Disclaimer: Yu Yu Hakusho and all the characters in the wonderful show do not belong to me, blah, blah, blah. You get the point. No money, don't sue, blah, blah, blah. Moving on. 

Note: italics indicate thoughts. // indicate telepathy. 

* * *

"Get in there and keep quiet." The metal door of the dungeon cell slammed shut with a loud bang, trapping Kurama and Hiei inside. 

"Looks like we're stuck here for a while," said Kurama as he sat down on the stone slab that stuck out of the wall. He took a glance around the rest of the cell and observed his surroundings. Shackles and binds hung on the walls. The floor was littered with bones and covered with the blood of its previous occupants. The only source of light into the tiny chamber was a small barred window. And of course, it wasn't a true dungeon without the number of wards placed at the entrance of the cell. 

"That's not all," Hiei added, "We're being watched." The fire demon gestured with a slight nod at the hawk-like bird perched across from their cell opening. Its eyes glowed an eerie green. 

"A Beholder, eh?" Kurama observed, "This Kamishi certainly keeps an eye on its prisoners. Guess we can't try anything drastic with that bird watching us." 

"Hn." 

* * * * *

Angel watched Kurama and Hiei through the eyes of the Beholder with self-hatred. _They're imprisoned because of me and my stupid weaknesses._ She clenched her fist tightly to fight down her anger and regret, drawing blood from the nails digging into her palm. 

"As you can see, the two of them are perfectly safe within my dungeon," Kamishi said as he gestured to the images displayed on the wall before them, "And if you cooperate with me, they'll remain safe." 

"I want them released," demanded Angel. 

Kamishi raised an eyebrow at the command. "I don't think you're in the position to be making any orders, my dear," he replied. 

"Release them and vow that you'll never harm them, and I will abide to your every wish. Keep them imprisoned, and I swear I will do everything within my power to bring destruction, not greatness, to your little kingdom." 

"Hm...an interesting proposition. But right now, I hold all the cards. What makes you think I'll be willing to take such a gamble as releasing my only power over you?" 

"You already have me within your grasps, don't you? Why keep them locked up?" asked the girl, "I know you won't kill them." 

"Don't be so sure of your assumptions." 

"If you killed them, there would be nothing stopping me from going after your blood," Angel said in an icy tone. 

"So you say you'll follow my every command if I free them..." He received a nod of affirmation from Angel. _Little do you know how true that statement is._ "Very well. If I have you, there's no reason to clutter my dungeon with those two." Kamishi then turned to Akuma. "Dispatch some guards to free the prisoners and provide safe passage out of the kingdom." _//And kill them as soon as they're out of the Beholder's sight. They are no longer useful to me,//_ he added through a telepathic message. 

"Yes, sire." The shape-shifter bowed and left. 

"Now, let's discuss the terms of your side of the agreement," Kamishi said with a devious smirk. 

* * * * *

Hiei turned his head at the sound of footsteps closing in on their cell. He narrowed his eyes when he saw a dozen armed guards led by Akuma walking towards them. "What do you want?" 

"I have orders from my lord to release the two of you," answered the female demon. 

"And why would he do that?" barked Hiei. 

"In exchange for your freedom, we receive the complete servitude of your Angel." 

"Like hell you will." This time, Kurama spoke. 

"I'm afraid you don't have a say in the matter," Akuma stated matter-of-factly, "It has already been agreed upon between my lord and Evangeline. Now be a good bargaining chip and do as you're told." 

The wards were deactivated and the barred doors to the chamber were opened. Hiei exited first, carefully watching the moves of every guard. Kurama followed closely behind his lover. They were led to a set of stairs leading upwards. Half a dozen guards walked in front to them and the rest brought up the rear behind the two. The stairs led to a steel door, which opened to reveal a darkly-lit room. Inside the room were instruments of torture and destruction. The air stank of blood and death. They had entered the execution chamber. 

"This is the end of the line for you two," Akuma said, "I'll leave them to play with you." She left the room and locked the door behind her. 

The guards pounced. 

Without his sword, Hiei could only dodge from the onslaught of attacks. He maneuvered quite easily in the confined space of the chamber. His enemies, however, were having trouble keeping after him. The fire demon used that to his advantage. When one of his attackers failed once again to land a hit with his sword, Hiei kicked sharply up, striking the opposing demon hard on the chin. The sword left the wounded guard's hands and was caught by the jaganshi. He then proceeded to cut down his enemies like weeds, showing no mercy. It was only in two minutes. After they were all sliced into pieces, Hiei glanced over at Kurama. 

The redhead was surrounded on all sides by demons. He only smiled and reached behind to take out a familiar seed. The seed grew into a perfect rose, which then extended into the rose whip that Kurama's so fond of. With a flick of his wrist, the fox finished off all of the guards before they could even move to attack. He looked over to see Hiei smirking at him. "You'd think that Kamishi would have sent more challenging demons to fight us," Kurama said playfully with a grin. His grin soon vanished, replaced by a serious look. "We need to find Angel." 

* * * * *

"Satisfied?" Kamishi asked Angel as the projection on the wall faded, "They've been released, as promised." 

Angel turned away from the wall and studied Kamishi's face. His expression showed nothing so she was unable to discern whether he spoke the truth or not. She was about to answer when a sharp pain spread throughout her body, sending her to her knees gasping for breath. _Not again...not again!_ "Where's the cure?" she demanded through clenched teeth. 

Kamishi stood by and watched with an amused look on his face. "Cure?" 

"Of course," Angel spoke bitterly, "There is no cure. It was all a lie to get me here." 

"Naturally, my dear." 

The girl struggled to stand but somehow managed. "And my inevitable death?" 

"A lie," the king answered without a second thought. "Your powers are battling each other for dominance which, according to the scientists that created you, are perfectly normal at this stage of your existence. The abilities you have received did not come without a price. Soon the conflicting powers inside of you will realize that none of them can dominate. They will then coexist inside of you peacefully just like before." He strolled over to his throne and took something from behind it. It looked like a collar of some sort, simple and black with a golden buckle. Kamishi walked back towards Angel with the collar. "To begin our new 'partnership,' I request that you wear this collar as a symbol of you allegiance to me," he said as he held up the collar for the girl to see. 

Angel stared at the object in front of her with uncertainty. To put on the collar was to subject herself to the humiliation of being another's servant, another's pet. To reject the collar was to break their agreement, bring danger once again upon Kurama and Hiei. She couldn't allow them to get hurt on her account anymore. _I'm sorry for the pain I've caused you. _Angel reached for the collar and took it from Kamishi's hands. She placed it around her neck with the buckle facing forward. _Perhaps with this I can keep you safe._

* * * * *

After picking the lock on the door, Kurama and Hiei silently escaped from the execution chamber and made their way back down the stairs into the dungeon. They carefully scanned the area for the Beholder and after finding no trace of it, the duo advanced onward. 

The doors leading out of the dungeon were guarded. The pair of soldiers standing outside the entrance seemed to be dozing off. They were easy pickings for Hiei's sword. The two then started to run down the corridor to the left of the doors, following traces of Angel's youki. It was a risky way to find the girl. In order to trace a youkai's ki, one must use ki as well, meaning Kurama and Hiei could easily be detected. The two of them didn't get far before soldiers, numerous and armed, started to rush towards them. 

They took on their attackers head-on. Hiei slashed viciously, killing demon after demon. He stuck his sword deep into the chest of one soldier and then jumped over the dead body to behead the youkai behind him. Kurama lashed out his whip once again and snapped it into action. The soldiers could only get within five feet of the fox before they were sliced into pieces by the piercing thorns. After finishing with the pathetic band of youkai, they continued their search for Angel, only to be attacked by another group of Kamishi's soldiers. 

"We can't keep this up forever," Hiei said after he finished off the third group that had assaulted them. 

"I know," Kurama replied, "But we can't leave her here." 

"You think we'll do her much good if we're captured again?" Hiei asked, "Or worse, if we're dead?" 

Kurama didn't answer. 

"We're both tiring," Hiei simply stated, "If we stopped now, we can still escape." 

"Hiei, I won't leave her here." 

"So you'd rather die?" 

Any further arguments were postponed by yet another troop of soldiers, this time larger than the previous ones. The leader of the pack wielded a gigantic spiked club. He swung it towards Kurama who jumped out of the way just in time. The club hit the wall besides where the fox was standing and knocked out a large section of solid stone. The resulting hole revealed the hazy sky of the Makai. 

Hiei saw that as the means of escape. 

Before anyone could react, the fire demon grabbed Kurama around the waist and jumped out the hole. They seemed to be two floors up so the drop was not that drastic. As soon as they landed, Hiei broke into a sprint, dragging the still disoriented fox with him. He stole a glance back towards the castle to see if anyone followed. No one was in sight. Hiei continued running. 

* * * * *

Akuma shifted uncomfortably before she entered the throne room. Unfortunately, as the second-in-command, she had to deliver the unhappy news to her lord. She slowly walked towards Kamishi and Angel. The shape-shifter noticed the collar around Angel's neck and smiled. _Maybe he won't be so disappointed with the news after all._

"Well? Has your task been carried out?" Kamishi asked. 

"I'm sorry, sire," Akuma answered, "They've escaped." 

"What do you mean 'escaped'?" demanded Angel, "Were they not released as promised?" 

"You didn't honestly think I would just let them get away alive, did you?" he said with a laugh, "Sadly, they managed to escape. An unforeseen annoyance." Kamishi simply waved it off. "After all, I have you under my total command. The parasites should have attached themselves fully to you by now." 

"Parasites?" Angel questioned, "What paras-" An intense shock suddenly swept through her spine and up her nervous system. She felt herself losing control of her thoughts and actions. Her vision was blurring and her hearing was muffled. _What's happening? It feels just like..._

"The collar that graces your neck was covered with microscopic parasites that attach themselves to the wearer's nervous system, taking hold of the mind, and through that, the body. You are completely mine now." 

_No, not again. It's just like Hikoku and his circlet. I can't go through that mindless control again. I just can't! _She struggled for dominance but she was not strong enough to fight the creatures that have fastened themselves to her so securely. Her mind blanked and she fell into a never-ending darkness. 

End of Chapter Seven

* * *

Sorry this chapter took so long. I had some writer's block. Only 4 more chaps to go...hopefully. 


	9. Chapter Eight

**Trials of the Soul: Chapter Eight**  
by: Kawaii Kitsune 

Disclaimer: Yu Yu Hakusho and all the characters in the wonderful show do not belong to me, blah, blah, blah. You get the point. No money, don't sue, blah, blah, blah. Moving on. 

Note: italics indicate thoughts. 

* * *

Koenma, heir of the Reikai, sat in his office, mindlessly chewing on his pacifier, stamped away at the stacks of paper accumulated on his desk. 

A girl died in a car accident 

Stamp. 

A boy in a fire. 

Stamp. 

A man in a bombing. 

Stamp. 

Just when the baby lord thought the monotony would never end, an oni ran into the office, carrying a file filled with papers. The oni set the file folder down in front of Koenma and waited for a response. 

"What is this?" Koenma asked, picking up the file as he did so. The front of the file read "Syrona," which meant nothing to him. 

"It's the surveillance reports for the kingdom of Syrona for the past six months," answered the oni. 

"And I want to see this why?" Koenma inquired, a confused and annoyed look on his face. He opened the file folder and glanced at the words on the documents. After skimming for a minute or two, Koenma raised his head in alarm and demanded, "Why wasn't this brought to my attention sooner?" The oni stuttered to find a suitable explanation but the little lord waved it off, not caring for a useless excuse. "Never mind. Go get me Botan." 

The oni bowed and scampered off to find the bubbly ferry-girl. 

* * * * *

"Hiei, put me down!" 

Kurama's exasperated cry startled the birds perched on the nearby trees. They did not know how long they were imprisoned but the sun had already risen a few inches above the horizon. The two had escaped to a small patch of woods outside the city walls of Syrona. No one followed them. Certain that they were alone and far enough from the city, Hiei placed Kurama down. 

"_What_ the hell was _that_ for?" The fox was furious. His usually placid countenance was replaced by one of pure anger. Obviously he did not like being swung over Hiei's shoulder like a rag doll. 

"You wouldn't listen to reason," Hiei stated calmly, unfazed by Kurama's display of fury, "so I had to resort to something more drastic." 

"What reason? Leaving Angel in there is not reasonable." 

"And you think dying is?" 

"They were not that powerful, Hiei. We could've killed them." 

"We may be S-Class demons but that does not mean we are invincible. We tire, too. You were slowing down and you know it." Hiei glared at the kitsune, daring him to contradict it. 

Kurama couldn't. He couldn't truthfully say that he wasn't tiring with each passing enemy. He couldn't deny that he'd made careless mistakes, left openings that could've gotten him killed, had the attackers been more attentive. He also couldn't ignore this feeling of helplessness that left him drained and exhausted. _I couldn't do anything to help her…_

The fire demon watched as his lover sighed in defeat. _No doubt he's blaming himself for everything,_ he thought, _That's so like him, making himself the scapegoat._ Hiei cursed within his head, damning everyone and everything for putting them in this circumstance, just when their lives together had gotten so comfortable and peaceful. He cursed Angel for appearing after a whole year. He damned the lord of the kingdom for his unknown desire to capture the girl. He swore at Kurama for his stubborn attachment to their so-called daughter. And he condemned himself for his inability to prevent it all. 

"Kurama-san! Hiei-san!" The female voice snapped both of them out of their stupor. 

Botan flew towards them with unbelievable speed. She didn't wait for her oar to slow down before she jumped off, landing with an umph right next to the two demons. 

"Good, I finally found both of you," Botan said between breaths, "Koenma-sama needs to see you now." 

"Hn, what has that brat gotten himself into now?" 

"He didn't tell me anything specific," she answered the surly fire demon, "just that it was urgent." 

"We're a bit preoccupied with a problem of our own, Botan," Kurama said, "And since we are no longer under the employment of the Reikai, we're going to have to decline his _gracious_ invitation." 

"Kurama-san," the ferry-girl said in a pleading voice, "Please. Koenma-sama wouldn't have asked for your help unless it was really important. At least find out what the problem is before you say no." 

The redhead signed and glanced at Hiei, who only shrugged with indifference. He turned back to Botan and said, "Fine." 

"Arigatou, Kurama-san, Hiei-san!" she squealed. 

"This had better be something resembling the end of the world," Kurama said as he gripped onto Botan's oar. 

"You'll regret saying that, fox." 

* * * * *

Angel woke to darkness. Pure and utter darkness. She waited for several minutes, letting her eyes adjust to the total lack of light, but even still, all she could see was darkness. 

_Where am I?_ she wondered. 

Her memory was blurred and her thoughts were filled with confusion. Angel raised a hand to try to massage her temple, only to find that her body did not obey. In fact, here body did not exist. 

She cried out in surprise upon the discovery. Or at least she tried to. Her voice - along with every other of her senses - was gone. She could not see, could not speak, could not hear, and could not move. It was as if she became a bodiless spirit, drifting in the emptiness of space. 

_What happened to me?_ Angel tried to remember. _We went to the Oracle, who told us to travel to Syrona. When we arrived, we were ambushed and captured, and then I…_

It hit her. 

_I'm trapped within my mind._

* * * * *

"Angel, open you eyes and gaze upon you master," Kamishi commanded. He stood before the long-haired girl who was currently kneeling with her eyes closed. Upon hearing his order, the girl raised her head and opened her eyes to look at the youkai lord. Kamishi smiled. 

The usual fervent red of Angel's eyes was no longer present. Instead, that fire had been dulled and the spirited light had been dimmed. She no longer displayed any sign of life behind those detached orbs. The parasites had done their jobs. 

"Kamishi-sama," Akuma exclaimed, "it worked! She's obeying your words." 

"Of course it worked," the king stated matter-of-factly, "No one can fight against my parasites once they've taken hold of their victim." He laughed. "Now…for the ultimate test. Angel, transform into your youko form." 

At once, Angel's body began to glow. A magical mist started to form around her, spiraling and twisting from the ground upwards. The mist soon engulfed her body as the atmosphere surrounding her changed. Then an unnatural wind picked up, dispersing the mist and revealing the new creature kneeling there. 

* * * * *

Inside her mind, Angel witnessed it all. She heard Kamishi's command through her now functioning ears, and though she tried to resist his words, her body obeyed and opened her eyes. The darkness was dispelled and she saw everything through those eyes that were no longer hers to control. She tried to express her hatred in words but she mouth remained shut. She tried to attack but her limbs remained frozen. She tried again and again until she became mentally exhausted from the ventures. That was when she heard the next command. 

"Angel, transform into your youko form." 

_Youko form? What youko form?_

Before she knew it, her body began to change. Angel could feel her shape transform into something new and foreign. Something foreign…yet familiar. Though the only form she had ever known was that of the redhead, this new form seemed right also, as if she had always worn it. The transformation stopped and her body continued to kneel, staring up at Kamishi's face. 

* * * * *

"Beautiful," the lord praised, "Simply beautiful." 

The form prostrated before him was now that of a youko. A silver youko, to be exact. She looked to be the female replica of Youko Kurama. Her face was fine and angular, chiseled in perfect splendor. Her hair, long and silver, matched the fur on her ears and her long swishing tail. The gold in her eyes would have glittered had it been under normal circumstances. Her body was slim and curvaceous, fitted in a strapless black dress that hugged every bend of her body. The dress was accented with crimson trimming and ended mid-thigh with slits on both sides to allow freedom of motion. The outfit also included detached sleeves that started inches above each elbow and ended with a point at the base of her middle fingers. A pair of flexible black ankle-high boots completed the ensemble. 

"Now, my youko," Kamishi said with delight, "you will bring my kingdom glory. The Ningenkai will become my new domain." 

"Hai, Kamishi-sama," the mindless Angel answered, her voice slightly deeper than normal due to the change. The response was emotionless, just the empty words coming from a soulless puppet. 

"Go and prepare my army for battle. I wish to begin my conquest as soon as possible." 

"As you wish, my master." 

End of Chapter Eight

* * *

I've noticed that my stories always take so long to get to the actual action... Oh well, I guess building up suspense is what I'm good for. Plus, I'm no good at writing action and fighting stuff. Oh, I'm working on a new story call "Confinement," also YYH. Please try to check it out. 


	10. Chapter Nine

**Trials of the Soul: Chapter Nine**  
by: Kawaii Kitsune 

Disclaimer: Yu Yu Hakusho and all the characters in the wonderful show do not belong to me, blah, blah, blah. You get the point. No money, don't sue, blah, blah, blah. Moving on. 

Note: italics indicate thoughts. 

* * *

All four members of the Urameshi-tachi had all been briefed about the current situation. It was quite clear-cut, actually. About four months ago, activities in and around Syrona started picking up. It was slow and gradual but the changes were there. More and more youkai traveled to the city and less and less of them left. Then the Reikai sources within the kingdom walls noticed an increase in military activity, as if they were preparing for war. And just a week ago, those sources were captured and killed, but not before they could warn the Reikai of the inevitable war that was about to start. The only logical target for Syrona's army was the Ningenkai. 

Syrona's king was discovered to be a telepath and a mind-controller. However, due to a lack of proper training and power, he could only control the minds of lesser life forms, such as animals, and low-class demons. A regular A-Class demon could easily overcome his attempts of domination. 

The plan was simple enough. All Reikai Tantei groups were on alert, ready to fight and defend the Ningenkai at a moment's notice. Troops were already stationed at the portals nearest to the kingdom. Koenma allowed his four friends a choice since they were no longer official detectives for the Spirit World. 

They did not disappoint. 

Yusuke and Kuwabara agreed whole-heartedly. They were born and raised in the Human World and now they lived there happily with their own families. The black-haired youth married Keiko long ago and worked contently in her family's ramen shop. Kuwabara eventually gathered up enough courage to propose to Yukina, and she had accepted, much to Hiei's despair. However, being the loving brother that he was, he did not refuse her the happiness she deserved. In fact, he gave away Yukina to the tall human at their wedding. Now the two lived peacefully at Genkai's temple. 

There was no question as to why Kurama wanted to find for the Ningenkai. His mother had long since discovered his other self and had not only accepted him, but had accepted Hiei into the family as well. Shiori Minamino still lived in his childhood home with her husband and stepson. They lived without worry and Kurama intended to keep it that way. But besides his strong urge to protect his family and loved ones, the redheaded fox knew that this was a perfect opportunity to save Angel. He no longer needed to sneak back into Syrona; Syrona was coming to him. And he wouldn't let the opportunity slip. 

Hiei was not in the mood to risk his life for the weakling humans that lived in the world. He did not care for the Ningenkai. Yet, he agreed, because he was not about to leave Kurama alone fighting against an entire army. The fire demon completely justified his decision with his overprotective feelings towards the fox. Or so he told himself. 

_[Lying to yourself again, Hiei?]_ After a year, that annoying voice was back. 

_I don't know what the hell you're talking about,_ Hiei mentally growled in response. 

_[Oh but you do. You know very well.]_

_Well, since you know all, enlighten me. What is it that I know so well?_

_[You'll have to figure it out yourself.]_ With that final badgering comment, the voice disappeared as quickly as it appeared. 

_I'm going crazy again._

* * * * * 

The summer nights in the Ningenkai were serene and calm. The chirps of crickets sounded melodically in the darkness. Every now and then, a wind blew, rustling the leaves on the trees as it passed. Kurama leaned against the windowsill, listening to the sounds of the night through the opened windows. Even after spending an entire night fighting and an entire day preparing for battle, he couldn't sleep. He couldn't stop thinking about the impending war and Angel. 

Hiei stirred awake. Not finding his lover next to him, he sat up on the bed and looked over to the figure by the windows. He smiled at the image of the fox staring solemnly out, the moonlight washing across his perfect face and lighting up his beautiful green eyes. The smile vanished when he saw the redhead sigh deeply and he watched with a frown as Kurama's face became troubled. "What's wrong, fox?" 

Kurama was a bit startled by the voice but quickly relaxed. He turned away from the outside world and faced Hiei with a sad smile. He stared into his lover's blood-red eyes and decided to let it all out. No point in hiding his emotions from his partner in life. "Hiei, what if we can't save her?" Kurama turned once again to look out the windows. "What if she's already dead?" 

The fire demon didn't know a logical way to react; so he allowed his hotheaded temper do the reacting. "I say good riddance. So what if that bitch is dead?" Hiei asked in an angry, caustic tone. 

Surprised by the bitterness in Hiei's voice, Kurama whipped his head around. "Whom are you calling a 'bitch'?" he inquired, though he already knew the answer. 

"You know very well whom I'm calling a bitch. I'm sick of you insisting on protecting her. You may not see through her disguise, but I do. And she will bring us nothing but pain." 

"Watch it." Kurama's voice grew cold and dangerous. "That's our daughter you're talking about." 

"No, I'm not talking about our daughter. We have no daughter. I'm talking about the soulless monster that was created from samples of our blood. I'm talking about the creature who brings nothing but chaos every time we see her. I'm talking about the creation that should never have existed, the thing that should have died when we destroyed Hikoku. _That's_ who I'm talking about." 

"Stop it, Hiei! Just stop it!" the fox exclaimed, "Don't say things that aren't true." 

"What have I lied about?" Hiei demanded, "Tell me, fox, what exactly have I lied about?" 

"Angel is _not_ a monster or a thing; she is the child of our blood. She may not have been born and she may not have a soul, but she is alive. And she's hurting. You said so yourself that she'll live through life wondering why she was created, why she's alive. A forbidden child." Kurama paused to catch his breath and to calm himself. He walked over to Hiei and kneeled in front of him, extending his hand to caress Hiei's cheek. "She didn't ask to live, Hiei, but she wasn't given a choice. I thought you of all people would know what she's going through, what she's gone through." 

Hiei didn't respond. 

"In my heart she is my daughter - _our_ daughter - and I will not abandon her when she needs me the most. Without any love, she will suffer just as you have. I can't let that happen to her if I can prevent it." 

"Do what you must, Kurama, and I will do the same." The statement came in Hiei's usual apathetic tone. "Just don't get yourself killed." 

Kurama nodded, accepting it as the best answer that could be expected from Hiei. He got up from the floor, walked over to his side of the bed, and slowly climbed in. "You know, I wish you'd give Angel a chance. If you think about it, she's never willingly harmed us." The fox settled his head on the soft, fluffy pillow and yawned, finally letting his fatigue get to him. "Anyway, all I'm asking is that you think about it. Oyasumi nasai, koi." 

_Think about it,_ Hiei repeated in his head, _Think about what? There's nothing to think about. Angel shouldn't be trusted._

_[What is your grudge against her, anyway?]_ That pestering voice again. _[What has she ever done to you? Besides saving both your lives and bringing you two together.]_

_It's not what she has done,_ Hiei argued with himself, _it's what she can and will do. She almost killed us once and I'm sure-as-hell certain she can do it again._

_[She wasn't herself then. In fact, you barely know the real her. Who are you to judge if you don't even know her?]_

_I'm not judging anyone; I'm simply stating the facts._

_[Uh-huh. Right. The 'facts'.] _

Shut up. What the hell do you know, anyway? 

[I know that I only show up when you're denying a part of yourself.] If a voice could show facial expressions, Hiei was sure that it'd be smirking right now. 

_Leave me the fuck alone!_ But the voice was already gone, leaving behind a very confused and irritated fire demon. He couldn't fall asleep for the rest of the night. 

* * * * *

The battle came sooner than anticipated. 

Before noon, soldiers were already crossing the borders between the Makai and the Ningenkai. As expected, Kamishi's army was divided into sections, the biggest section coming through the portals closest to the city. So far, 300 troops have entered the Human Realm, with several hundred more advancing behind them. 

Urameshi's team was stationed at the portal used by the main attack force. By the time all four of them arrived, the fighting had already begun. They abruptly stopped when they witnessed the scene. 

Bodies from both sides littered the floors, blood everywhere and the air reeking of death. In the middle of all the carnage stood a beautiful silver youko dressed in black. She was armed with a fire sword, which she used to slash mercilessly at the Reikai soldiers. The victims of her weapon only had one second to scream before their bodies burned to a crisp. The battlefield reminded them of the pictures from the previous year, when Angel first made her appearance in the Ningenkai. 

"Whoa, who's the youko?" Yusuke asked, unable to look away from the scene, "She looks a lot like you, Kurama." 

"That has to be Angel," Kurama answered, also unable to tear his eyes away from the deadly figure. _What happened to her?_

"Angel?" a confused Kuwabara asked, "Who's Angel?" 

"Evangeline," Hiei said, "The one who killed all those ningen and kidnapped Kurama." 

"Whoa whoa whoa, the same Evangeline that was created from you blood?" Yusuke asked in disbelief, "I thought she was dead." 

"So did we," the fox said, "until she showed up a few days ago." 

"And now she's fighting for the enemy." The leader of the team smacked his forehead. "Great, just great." Then he cracked his knuckles and put on a serious face. "Well, better stop her before she kills more Reikai employees." He jumped into action, followed closely by Kuwabara. 

Hiei engaged in battle as well, killing demons left and right with his katana. That left Kurama alone with his indecision. _I don't wish to fight her. Not again,_ the redhead thought, _She's not the real enemy._ He glanced over again at the ruthless youko that he knew to be his daughter. Two more Reikai soldiers fell at her sword. _But I can't just stand here and do nothing while she kills more people. If she's under a spell or some sort of mind control, I'll just have to free her._ Kurama reluctantly joined the fighting as well. 

End of Chapter Nine

* * *

Ah ha! The action appears...sorta. Just one more chapter and the epilogue. ^_^ Please review! 


	11. Chapter Ten

**Trials of the Soul: Chapter Ten**  
by: Kawaii Kitsune 

Disclaimer: Yu Yu Hakusho and all the characters in the wonderful show do not belong to me, blah, blah, blah. You get the point. No money, don't sue, blah, blah, blah. Moving on. 

Note: italics indicate thoughts. // indicate telepathy. 

* * *

Blood. There was blood everywhere. It splattered across the sky and pooled over the earth. It covered her hands and stained her clothes. The world was colored red. 

Angel had never been ashamed of killing. She was created to be a killer, a weapon. Killing was the only thing she was meant to do. So she felt nothing as she stood in the middle of battle with bodies lying all around her. She felt no remorse when she ran her sword through someone's heart. She felt no regret when she commanded the plants beneath her to skewer a line of soldiers. And she felt no pain when the water columns she conjured up crushed the bodies of her attackers. It just felt natural to her. 

_Maybe it's better this way,_ Angel thought as her body killed yet another person, _After all, this is what my purpose in life is._

She relinquished what control she had left and stopped fighting the parasites. 

* * * * *

Reaching the silver youko was not as easy as it seemed. Yusuke punched demon after demon, attempting to get close to Angel, but the felled soldiers were soon replaced by their comrades, blocking the way yet again. It seemed Kuwabara and Hiei were having the same problem. Kurama, though for a different reason, was eager to reach the girl but also unable to do so. There were just too many to fight. 

Kamishi watched the fighting and bloodshed from behind the lines with perverse amusement. Yes, his soldiers were dying, but that was to be expected in war. As long as Angel was alive and kicking - and oh was she kicking - Kamishi couldn't really care for all the other nameless troops. He just stood back, far away from any actual fighting, and happily oversaw his invasion. 

It was Akuma who first noticed the four newcomers. "Sire, we have more company." 

The smile on Kamishi's face grew when he saw the new arrivals. He observed their fighting abilities and was rather impressed. They would be difficult to defeat. _But not impossible._ The king averted his gaze to Angel, who was currently in the process of barbecuing a poor man beneath her feet. _//Angel, be a dear and take care of our guests,//_ he mentally commanded, using his psychic powers over the tiny parasites that controlled the girl's body. 

Angel immediately responded to the order, her eyes already locked on her new targets. The closest one happened to be Kuwabara and as soon as she decided on him, she attacked, youki blaring and katana slashing. They met in a clash of swords, Kuwabara's Rei Ken against Angel's version of the Ensatsu Ken. 

Kuwabara was by no means a weak man but against someone as genetically enhanced as Angel, he was completely overpowered. He'd barely recovered from the impact of the first attack before the female youko struck again, this time managing to graze his left arm. The human didn't have time to worry about his wound because Angel kept on coming, not pausing for a single moment. Kuwabara knew he wouldn't last for long under such a powerful assault. 

Hiei intercepted just as Angel was about to deliver the finishing blow. The ruby-eyed demon parried the strike and pushed her blade away from Kuwabara's body. "Why don't you fight someone of your own caliber?" he said with a little smirk. Turning momentarily to Kuwabara, he added, "Get outta here. You're no match for her." The carrot-top looked as if he was about to protest but then thought against it. He did what he was told and retreated away from the demonic duo. 

Now that Hiei was face-to-face with the silver youko, he noticed small details about her. Most unnerving, she showed absolutely no emotion, outward or inward. Even when she was under Hikoku's control, her expressionless mask wasn't perfect; she at least showed _something._ But now, nothing, not even an indication of confidence. 

Angel's empty eyes told Hiei all he needed to know. Her gold orbs were completely different from those of Youko Kurama's. While Kurama's eyes were so full of light and spirit, Angel's were shadowed and lifeless. Hiei knew instantly that she was somehow brainwashed by Kamishi. That knowledge made him a bit uncomfortable with the idea of battling her again. If she had willingly joined the king of Syrona, Hiei would have had no qualms with ending her traitorous life. But now that he knew that she's being manipulated somehow, he felt uneasy. 

_Che, I'm getting weak,_ he chided himself, _I'm letting emotions control my actions._ Hiei readied his weapon and watched as Angel did the same. 

From within the confines of her mind, Angel re-ignited her struggle against the parasites. After seeing her black-haired father intercepting the blow for the human, she knew what would inevitably follow. And Angel intended to do everything she could to prevent another battle against the fire demon. However, she could only watch in horror as her body prepared to attack Hiei. 

It was a reflection of their previous battle. When they last fought, Hiei was the one doing the attacking, but not this time. Mercilessly, Angel's sword slashed again and again, seeking for an opening. Hiei was caught unaware by her extreme speed but he still managed to block every blow. Still, the fire demon did not like the idea that he was entirely on the defensive. He had to break her rhythm somehow. 

Two pairs of eyes watched the battle, one out of entertainment and one out of fear. Kamishi was enjoying every moment of it. The possibility of losing never once crossed his mind. He placed his complete trust in Angel and the Prophecy that accompanied her. Kurama, however, knew that he could very well lose someone important to him: his lover or his daughter, or both. His green eyes followed the two fighters' every move while he silently prayed to whatever god was listening for both of them to survive. 

Angel was wincing with every strike her body delivered. She screamed inside her head, her shame growing with each passing minute. _I call myself strong,_ she berated, _but I can't even defeat some tiny parasites. Pathetic._ Any amount of exertion by her was useless; the parasites did not renounce control. Her mind was simply not experienced enough to win a mental battle. 

_//Angel!//_ A familiar voice filled her head, entering not from the outside world but internally. 

_//Hiei-san?//_ she cried out. Angel looked out through her eyes and saw that Hiei's Jagan was exposed and glowing. _//Hiei-san!//_

_//Whatever's holding your mind captive,//_ Hiei's voice said, _//you've gotta break free of it.//_

_//I can't. It's just too strong for me to overcome.//_ She knew what must be done. _//You've got to end this before I kill anymore people.//_

_//What are you hinting at?//_ the fire demon asked. 

_//Kill me,//_ she answered without pause, _//Kill me and Kamishi will retreat. He thinks that I'm his guarantee for a victory. If I die, he'll lose his confidence.//_

_//No.//_

_//Why not?//_ Angel was now confused. _//You hate me. Kill me and I'll be out of your life forever, yours and Kurama's.//_

_//I can't kill my child.//_ He finally said it. He finally admitted it, to Angel and to himself. 

_//Hiei-san…//_

_//Enough of this sappiness!//_ Kamishi's booming voice echoed throughout her mind. _//Do your job and finish him off.//_

Again, Angel's body unwillingly obeyed Kamishi's commands. Despite the fact that she fought against it with all her might, her movements were swift and flawless. Her sword was a mere blur to onlookers. Hiei did his best to counter her attacks but most of his concentration was focused on his mind link with the girl. And Angel used his distraction to her full advantage. She saw her opening and thrust her sword forward. 

_Nooooooooo!_ With tears flowing down her vacant face, Angel watched as her blade slid through Hiei's chest. _Hiei-san!_ Her anger and grief flowed through her body like liquid fire, traveling up her spine to the very source of Kamishi's authority. The raw power burned away every trace of the parasites. The fire disappeared as quickly as it appeared. Drained of her energy, Angel's body returned to the more human form and then she collapsed. 

* * * * *

"NOOOOOOO!" 

Kurama's heart shattered the moment that sword entered Hiei's body. His mind instantly shut down and relinquished control to his anger and hate. With youki growing exponentially, he walked towards Kamishi. His body shimmered and Kurama transformed into his more powerful youko form. The grasses on the battlefield grew sharp and bolted towards the sky, skewering every demon, and some of the Reikai soldiers, within a twenty-foot radius. Blood and gore spattered on his clothes but he didn't care. His golden eyes were secured on the king of Syrona. 

Kamishi knew when to retreat and now was definitely the time. "Akuma, I'm leaving the youko to you," he said as he turned tail and ran. He didn't get far, however, as the plant life immediately surrounded his fleeing figure and enclosed around him. Akuma's bloodcurdling scream turned his attention back to the menacing youko just in time to see Kurama's Rose Whip cut into her body. Within a second, the shape-shifter was reduced to a stump and a pile of dislocated arms and legs. Akuma was still alive but Kamishi was sure that she was wishing that the whip had killed her. 

Finished with the lackey, Kurama continued to advance towards Kamishi. His silver bangs covered part of his eyes but even a blind man could tell that he was out to kill. And it wasn't going to be quick or painless. As the youko neared his target, he reached into his hair and found the appropriate seed. 

"Look, can't we talk this out?" Kamishi stalled, "You've already caught me. I'll go willingly to the Reikai and accept my punishment." 

His pleading went unheard. Kurama threw the seed at Kamishi's feet and fused his youki into it to make it grow. The seed grew into a beautiful flower with blood-red petals and wiggling tendrils. It was the Vampire flower, the same plant that Angel used one year ago at Hikoku's stronghold. The tendrils wrapped themselves around Kamishi's trembling body and brought him towards the sharp, jagged teeth on the innermost petals. His screams traveled to the heavens as his body was ground into little, tiny pieces and his blood was drained into the stem. After several agonizing minutes, his life-force finally gave out and his soul drifted towards the Reikai where he would be judged and condemned. 

After reducing the bloodthirsty flower back into a seed, Kurama quickly ran back to his lover's side. His hair changed from silver to red as he transformed back into his Shuichi aspect. He reached the fallen fire demon in less than five seconds, tears already falling from his emerald orbs. Kurama was afraid to see what he already knew in his heart: Hiei was dying. 

Blood flowed freely from the open wound on his chest. The sword had missed the heart but the cut was still deep enough to do plenty of damage. Hiei's body was growing cold already from the blood loss. Without a healer near, he was sure to die. 

A cool hand slowly reached up and wiped the trail of tears from Kurama's face. Hiei looked into those sad eyes with love. "Don't cry, Kurama. A face as beautiful as yours should never be marred with tears." 

Hearing those words, the redhead wept even harder. 

"Kurama, promise me you won't do something foolish after my death. Promise that you'll live on happily until you're ready to leave the world of the living." 

Kurama gave a sad little smile. "What are you talking about, Hiei?" he said with a choked sob, "You're not going to die for a long time. We're going to live our lives out together with our daughter. And once we're ready, we'll leave this world together." He was delusional and he knew it, but the human-youko was not ready to accept the truth yet. 

A soft blue glow caught the despairing redhead's attention. In all his grief, Kurama had forgotten about the collapsed body of Angel. Now his daughter was conscious and placing her hands over Hiei's wound, bathing his lover's form in a warm healing light. Slowly but surely, the flow of blood stopped and the gash started to close. Kurama could tell that the process was taxing and taking its toll out on Angel. Her youki was already low and now she was expending what's left of it to save Hiei's life. To lessen her burden, the fox began to fuse his own youki into Hiei, restoring the fire demon's depleted supply. 

Angel collapsed again a minute later, her energy dangerously low but not fatal. Luckily, the wound was completely healed. All that was left was a faint scar that would eventually fade away. Before she succumbed to the sanctuary of sleep, Angel felt a pair of warm lips gently touch her forehead. Her own lips curved into a perceivable smile before she fell into unconsciousness. 

End of Chapter Ten

* * *

The fight's sorta rushed and crappy, but I suck at writing fight scene's so you'll have to deal with it. This is the last official chapter but there's an epilogue coming soon that'll tie everything up. Please review! The more reviews I get, the faster I'll put up the epilogue. Thank you! 


	12. Epilogue

**Trials of the Soul: Epilogue**  
by: Kawaii Kitsune 

Disclaimer: Yu Yu Hakusho and all the characters in the wonderful show do not belong to me, blah, blah, blah. You get the point. No money, don't sue, blah, blah, blah. Moving on. 

Note: italics indicate thoughts. 

* * *

After the defeat of Kamishi, his army quickly retreated back into the Makai. Koenma sent several dozen Reikai Special Forces to guard the portals they used and to ensure they would not be pulling another invasion stunt. The cleanup crew arrived to rid the battlefield of the blood and corpses. Then, Koenma requested a private audience with Kurama. He said that it concerned Angel. Hiei and Angel were both slowly recuperating at that point but Koenma insisted. Kurama reluctantly left their sides and trusted their care to Yukina. He walked into the Reikai office with a serious face. 

"How much do you know about the nature of souls?" Koenma asked after they exchanged greetings. 

"Just the basics," Kurama answered, "A person is born with a soul and once that body dies, the soul travels to the Reikai for judgement. Normally, a soul goes through several reincarnations before it spends the rest of eternity in its proper place." The redhead looked at the baby lord with a puzzled expression. "Why do you ask?" 

"You're mostly right." Koenma took a deep breath and started to explain. "Not everyone in the world is born with a soul. Evangeline, - or Angel, as you call her - for example, was born soulless. Heck, she wasn't even technically born, but that's a separate topic." 

"Yes, I know all that," the fox said, "This is nothing new to me." 

"Well, that's changed now." The lord almost smiled at Kurama's confused features. "What I mean is, Angel has earned her soul." 

"How?" 

"You see, the moment she struck Hiei, all of her hidden emotions burst forward and fused together to form what the Reikai recognizes as a new soul. It's really quite a remarkable thing." 

"So what's going to happen to her now?" Kurama asked in a suspicious tone. Koenma lowered his head in contemplation. "I can't return her to the Makai yet due to recent events but I also can't have her running around the Ningenkai unconstrained." He looked up at the redhead. "Since she is genetically your child, I was hoping you'd keep an eye on her until I figure out a permanent solution." 

Kurama smiled. "You didn't even have to ask." 

* * * * *

[Three months later…] 

It was a beautiful day for a picnic. The sun was shining brightly. The sky was blue and cloudless. Birds were singing and the laughter of children filled the air. The outdoors was a perfect place to be on such a lazy summer day. And what would be a better way for the Reikai Tantei to let loose than a nice picnic in the park? 

The scene was typical. Yusuke and Kuwabara were loudly and heatedly arguing. Keiko was in the background, yelling at Yusuke to calm down, while Yukina sat back and giggled at all the playful antics. Shizuru was smoking, as expected, and Botan was her usual bouncy self. Several dozens of feet away, under the shade of a giant oak tree sat a relaxing couple. The shorter counterpart was leaning comfortably against his companion. Kurama draped an arm around the other's shoulder and was content in just watching him sleep. Every now and then, his lively green eyes would look upwards into the branches of the tree. 

"Hey guys!" he heard Yusuke call, "Get over here! Lunch is ready." 

Kurama gently shook Hiei awake, ignoring the fire demon's grumbling protests. They stood up and walked over to the rest of the group. Food was immediately shoved into their hands and they sat down for an enjoyable lunch. 

"Yo Angel!" Yusuke yelled, "Whatcha doing? It's time to eat." 

A slender figure jumped down from the tree and turned towards them. A gentle smile - a genuine smile - graced her lips and she strolled over to join the picnic. 

Owari

* * *

Short little ending that pretty much just ties things up. I had meant to put this up a while ago but school got in the way. Gomen. Anyway, this is the last installment of this series. Hope you all liked it. Please review! 


End file.
